


Tiny Raindrop

by pushingthesenses



Series: The Cultist [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren in Love, Side Story, Song Lyrics, and doesn't know what a song is, how do I even tag this, so you teach him, this won't make a whole lot of sense without having read the cultist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingthesenses/pseuds/pushingthesenses
Summary: This is an in-story piece related to The Cultist.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: The Cultist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Tiny Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this won't make it into the story, but an [anon message on tumblr](https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/post/633246032954785792/there-was-something-about-that-line-in-the-latest) inspired me to write this piece. So, here we are. Most of my writing is heavily inspired by music, and I'm super sorry if that's not your thing. You can find the song mentioned in this story [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7npsekc1c8). The first time I heard it, all I could think of was The Cultist.
> 
> Also, I don't really know what I'm doing with the 'series' thing on here. Forgive me if it seems a mess.

The first time Kylo hears you sing, he’s _terribly_ confused. 

He sits at his desk, foot tapping idly against the floor. Fixated on the curvature of a letter he can’t get quite right, as he drags his pen back and forth against the parchment. 

_“Come close, stay far, I’ll be your tiny raindrop,”_

He jumps, almost knocking his ink all over the desk. You _never_ call to him from the bathroom, _least_ of all when you’re using the shower. He turns in his chair, remaining silent in hopes that you’ll speak again, clearer this time. The gentle waves of your voice are distorted by the drone of the shower, by the patter of the water, and he can’t quite make out your words. 

_“Even if I could I would never let you know, so come with me I'll buy you a raincoat,_ ”

He gets to his feet, striding straight to the closed door that separates you. He can hear how the water hits the tile, can hear the hum of your voice - how _strange_ it is to hear words leave you in such a peculiar sounding way. 

“What are you saying?” He knocks on the door as he speaks, loud enough for you to hear. “You’re not making any sense.” 

He listens as the water abruptly ceases, and he steps back as he hears you approach the door. You crack it open, revealing only your face and dripping wet hair. 

“What?”   
“You were calling for me,” he says, puzzled by your reaction. _You_ had called out. “Why were you talking like that?”   
“Like what?”  
“In that way,” he gestures with his hands, up and then down. He can’t articulate what he means, he doesn’t know the words. But he remembers the frequency, the way your voice pitched high and then low. “It was strange, I’ve never heard you speak like that before.”   
“I wasn’t talking to you, Kylo,” you laugh as you speak, and his mouth twitches upward at the corner only slightly. He can’t help it, really. He enjoys the sound. “I was singing.”   
“I don’t understand,” he murmurs, brows furrowing in confusion. “What’s singing?”   
“What do you mean? You’ve never sang?”  
“I-I don’t know, I don’t know what it is,” he chews at the inside of his cheek. “What’s the purpose of it?” 

He can’t see the movement behind the door, but you shrug nonetheless. 

“There doesn’t always have to be a purpose,” you smile softly at him in understanding, and he appreciates it - your patience. It’s a virtue no one else has ever cared to share with him. “People sing songs when they’re happy, or sad, or somewhere in between. Just because it’s fun.”   
“What’s a song?”   
“Something you sing,” you grin, and he half-smiles with you. Half-smiles are all you get from Kylo, but you hold them dear all the same.   
“So, what were you singing?”   
“Oh, just a song I was listening to a lot before I came here.” 

He tries to replay it in his head, tries to navigate the memory of your voice in his mind, but he can’t quite get it right. The water is too loud, the harmony of your song is wrong. You hear it as it echoes from his mind to yours, a silent plea that he doesn’t verbalise. 

_Would you sing for me again_?

You smile, water still dripping from your skin down onto the tile beneath your feet. You keep yourself from the warmth of the shower for a little bit longer - It’s cold, as it always is in this room, but you stay for him anyway. You bow your head timidly, but you’re grateful that it’s only him. It’s not an audience of critics, ready to critique your pitch. It’s just Kylo, and he _wants_ to hear it. _And thank God_ , you think, _he has no frame of reference_. You’ll give him this. Of course you will.

 _“_ _So come with me I'll buy you a raincoat, stay with me I'm sick of this shameful,”_ you sing in tune with the song, bopping your head softly from side to side. His eyes catch the movement, and they follow you. _“Head of mine, I'm lost in its tangles, I need you on my garments.”_

Kylo Ren remembers the first time he heard you laugh - how he decided _instantly_ that it was a sound he would pursue, seek out, for the rest of his life. But now, _this_ , the way your voice shifts and prolongs itself in a way he’ll never quite be able to articulate - he thinks it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. 

“Exquisite,” he murmurs softly, only half to himself. “Can I use that word in this instance? I think it fits.” 

You laugh, nodding your head as you do. 

“Of course,” you shift slightly, and nod your head back toward the shower. “I’m going to get back in the shower now.”   
“I have one more question,” he asks quickly, stepping slightly closer. “What’s a rain coat?” 

You pause for a moment, pulling at your lip with your teeth.

“Have you ever seen the rain, Kylo?” 

He shakes his head.

“But you’ve been outside though, haven’t you?” 

He hums in confirmation. “Yes, but not for very long.” 

“The rain happens on the outside,” you say, gesturing back toward the shower again. “It’s like a shower, but it’s _everywhere_ , and you get soaking wet without being able to stop it,” you offer him a reassuring smile as he begins to frown. “But a raincoat will keep you dry.” 

Kylo scrunches his nose in disgust. He _hates_ having wet hair. 

“I can’t think of anything worse,” he mumbles, turning back toward his desk. “Would you keep doing that?” He asks has he sits down, not looking back at you.

“Doing what?”

“Singing.”

You smile, resting your head against the doorframe as you watch him dip his pen into his ink. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on tumblr!](https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
